Pensamientos
by robinchwan
Summary: Un invento que delatará algunos secretos de ciertos integrantes de los Mugiwaras, ¿Podrán Ussop y Franky ayudar?.


**Pensamientos**

**Capitulo 1:**

Mañana soleada, día espléndido, sólo faltaban dos días para arribar a una nueva isla y en el Sunny se respiraba un ambiente de absoluta paz y relajación.

Ya todos habían despertado e incluso desayunado.

Las chicas tomaban sol en la cubierta, interrumpidas de a ratos por el cocinero, que suspendia sus actividades culinarias a cada momento para preguntar a "sus chicas" si se les antojaba algo.

Chopper y el Capitán jugaban cartas muy cerca de ellas, en el otro extremo Brook componía una melodía con su violín.

Como era su costumbre, el espadachín cumplia con su riguroso entrenamiento.

Franky y Ussop se encontraban encerrados en su taller, inventando vaya a saber qué.

Así estuvieron hasta la hora de almorzar, luego de comer todos siguieron haciendo nada.

El carpintero y el artillero volvieron a su taller, algo que no resultaba extraño, pero dada la situación de aburrimiento general, esto despertó la curiosidad de Nami.

La navegante se levantó de su reposera y se dirigió hacia la puerta del taller, que se encontraba herméticamente cerrada.

Intentó abrirla, pero estaba con llave.

-¿Pero qué demonios?—pensó.

Era de extrañarse que la puerta esté con llave, de seguro se encontraban adentro.

Golpeó la puerta y salió un sonriente Franky.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?—preguntó.

Ésta con su acostumbrado desenfado empujó la puerta e ingresó al recinto.

Ussop escondió rápidamente algo en su bolsillo, cosa que pasó desapercibida a los ojos de la peliroja, que observaba todo, intentando encontrar algún indicio de lo que sucedía.

Los rostros de sus nakamas parecían alegres y nerviosos a la vez.

-¿Qué traman ustedes dos?—Preguntó.

-Nada Nami—Respondió el artillero un tanto nervioso—sólo hacemos unos planos, para unas reformas en el Sunny.

-Hmm—musitó la navegante—Está bien, por cierto, ¿han visto mis lentes?, iba a dibujar unos mapas y no los puedo encontrar.

-No, seguramente están en tu estudio.

-Ok—repuso ella y se retiró echando un último vistazo para ver si encontraba algo fuera de lugar, todo en orden.

-De seguro es mi aburrimiento—pensó, cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Dentro del recinto Franky echó llave nuevamente a la cerradura y miró fijamente a Ussop.

-¿Dime que lo probaste?—le dijo.

-¡Claro que sí!—Ussop sonreía.

-Suuuuuupppeeerrr, veamos si funcionó.

El narigón sacó de su bolsillo un Dial, muy similar al Tone Dial, y accionó una especie de botón en el medio.

Los dos se miraban espectántes.

El dispositivo comenzó a emitir un sonido fácilmente reconocible, silencio en el estudio y golpes en la puerta, luego la voz de Nami.

Pero lo que escucharon no fue la conversación mantenida con ésta, sino que oyeron frases entrecortadas, con la voz de la peliroja.

-¿Qué se traén este par de idiotas?...

-Escondió algo en el bolsillo…

-tal vez fue mi imaginación…

Luego la voz de Ussop:

-Casi me sorprende…

Nuevamente la voz de la navegante:

-Bueno, al parecer no es nada…

-¿O sí?...

-De todos modos me enteraré…

El cyborg reía como loco:

-¡Suuper!, ¡funciona!.

-Si claro, ¡soy el mejor!—respondió Ussop.

-Vamos, debemos probarlo con los demás.

Y así salieron del taller en el que habían pasado encerrados la mayor parte del día.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, Sanji sería la segunda víctima.

El rubio se encontraba cocinando como de costumbre.

Sus nakamas se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y se hicieron los distraídos, mientras tomaban unas botellas de cola.

Ussop disimuladamente presionó el Dial que tenía en el bolsillo.

El cocinero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos al punto que no se percató de la presencia de sus nakamas.

Mientras tarareaba una canción, escogió dos bellas mandarinas que tenía sobre la mesada de la cocina y las observaba como embobado.

En ese momento pareció percatarse de la presencia de sus nakamas e intento simular el rubor creciente en sus mejillas.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?—preguntó.

-No, sólo vinimos por unos refrescos.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió con su labor.

Terminaron sus refrescos y salieron nuevamente a cubierta.

Sin apagar el dispositivo se acercaron al grupo de Luffy y Chopper, luego al músico y por último a las chicas.

Nami miraba el cielo como embobada, mientras el sol acariciaba su cuerpo.

A su lado la morena, que también tomaba el sol, miraba algo embobada, pero no precisamente el cielo.

Lo que llamaba su absoluta atención era el peliverde, que había finalizado su entrenamiento y secaba su sudor con una toalla de mano.

Éste mientras realizaba su labor, echaba ojeadas furtivas a la arqueóloga.

Ussop y Franky se miraron, ya estaban todos.

El silencio fue roto por la voz de Sanji:

-Nami Swaaan, Robin chwaaan, les traje un refrigerio-.

Y haciendo su típico bailecito se acercó a las damas con una bandeja con café y dos porciones de tarta de mandarinas recién horneada.

Las muchachas aceptaron gustosas y, como era habitual, las protestas comenzaron a llover, ya que todos tenían hambre.

Los inventores aprovecharon el jaleo para retirarse nuevamente al estudio.

Querían comprobar los resultados de su invento, que era una especie de radar de pensamientos.

Modificaron uno de los tantos Dial que Ussop había traído de Skipea y lo habían convertido en un reproductor de éstos.

Se podría decir que no era algo demasiado útil, pero dado el aburrimiento que tenían, les pareció algo genial.

Se sentaron en su taller y Ussop sacó el artefacto, presionó el botón y comenzaron a escuchar:

Lo primero que oyeron fue la voz de Sanji, que sonaba como si cantase.

-Con esta tarta definitivamente la voy a enamorar…

-Las mandarinas más bellas para mi Nami Swaaan…

-Esta noche me voy a declaraaaaar…

-…

-¿En qué momento llegaron estos dos?...

Luego silencio.

A los pocos minutos oyeron la voz del capitán, mesclada con la de Chopper:

-Meshiiii…

-Ufff, ya no soporto el calor…

Luego a Brook:

-Yohohoho…

Los muchachos se miraron sonrientes ¿será que Brook repróducia ese sonido incluso en pensamientos?.

-Anda continúa—dijo franky.

Se escuchó una especie de ruido y luego la voz de Nami:

-Me gusta, definitivamente..

-Pero, ¿meterme con un nakama?...

-No lo creo…

-Es muy baboso…

Sonido de estática y luego la voz de Robin:

-¿Pórque lo hace?...

-Me está provocando…

-Se vé tan sexy…

-Estás en mis manos Kenshi san…

La voz grave del espadachín:

-Maldita mujer…

-¿Porqué me mira así?...

-si no estuvieran todos estos idiotas aquí, le demostraría que conmigo no se juega…

Los dos rompieron en carcajadas, al punto en que lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Suuuper, parece que aquí tenemos dos parejas.

-Y no nos habíamos dado cuenta.

El cyborg reía como loco:

-Vamos a ayudarlos.

Ussop lo miró interrogativamente, Mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de hacer lo propuesto por Franky.

-Vamos a ayudarlos—repitió.

Pasaron tramando el resto de la tarde, hasta que el llamado para la cena los irrumpió.

Cenaron en calma, sin dejar de observar a los supuestos enamorados.

Luego fueron todos a dormir, al otro día comenzaría el plan.

.

.

.

.

**Hola a todos!**

**Regresé después de mucho tiempo, con este mini fic un tanto cómico.**

**Espero les guste, este capítulo es una especie de intro, lo mejor pasará en el próximo.**

**Agradesco a todos por leer, y si dejan Reviews mejor!**

**Gracias por supuesto a Oda Sensei**

**Y nos leemos la próxima!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
